The present invention relates in general to text ranking techniques, and more specifically, to using a text similarity calculation to determine the relevance of documents in a corpus.
In general, record or document searching utilizes a query to return search results deemed most appropriate based on the associated search query. The search results are predicated on search terms entered in the search query and an algorithm used to perform the query.